drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Drag-On Dragoon 1.3
Drakengard 1.3 is a collection of consecutive novella chapters that explore the altered events of Drakengard after ''Drakengard 3'''s Ending A. The chapters only detail Branch A of Drakengard 1.3. The Chapters 'A_0010 ' 'The Crimson Dragon' DOD 1.3 The Crimson Dragon.png 'A_2040 ' 'Battle with the Empire' 'A_3010 ' 'The World Two Years Later' DOD 1.3 The World, Two Years Later.png 'A_4010 ' 'The Truly Sick' DOD 1.3 - The Truly Sick.png 'A_4030 ' 'Little Sister' DOD 1.3 Sister.png 'A_5040 ' 'The Land of Dragons' 'A_5040_end ' 'Ending A' DOD 1.3 Ending A.png Plot The DOD1.3 novel takes place after a string of events stemming from the events that occur after Ending A of DOD3. Many of the same characters in the original DOD1 make appearances, however, since the timeline has diverged, they are not necessarily the same. Many of them have profound differences from the original game. 'Characters' The following are alternate character descriptions for the DOD1.3 timeline, information taken directly from the DOD3 Complete Guide. '' * : '''Burning with vengeance on the Empire and the black dragon - He is solely out for revenge against the Empire, the black dragon, and those infected with the Red-Eye Disease who brutally murdered his parents and caused the destruction of his kingdom of . *'Angelus' ( in the Japanese version): Yearns to escape from the world to live in peace - One of the last surviving lineage of dragons that was considered to be the strongest in the world. She looks down upon humans because of her own great power and knowledge. After a certain event on a snowy mountain, she renounced any connection or responsibity with the world, withdrawing from all humanity to live in quiet solitude. * : Fights to protect a small village - He teams up with a green dragon to protect a small frontier village. In order to help heal the hearts of the villagers, he gathers and directs an all-boys choir. There appeared to be some record of him being involved with the Union. * : Something very precious was taken from her by the Union - She is an elven woman who teams up with a yellow dragon. She is mentally tormented by the loss of something very precious in her past at the hands of the Union. She appears to be an acquaintance of Leonard's. * : Lives a life on the run with Manah - Seere is the first descendant of the suzerain of the Cult of Watchers and Manah's twin brother. Although he vowed to protect his little sister, he is consumed with guilt for actually hating her. He desperately wanted ALL of his mother's love and affection. He was secretly pleased when his mother died because that portion of love that was given to Manah was also dead. As the followers of the Cult of Watchers began to view Manah as the reincarnation of the Holy Mother, he increasingly becomes fearful of not only his sister but those who followed and loved her unconditionally. He eventually runs away. * : Desires to support the hearts of her people while living a life on the run - She and her twin brother Seere live a life on the run along with a rag-tag group of commoners and soldiers loyal to the Cult. Since the adults in their group believe the twins to be holy beings, Manah felt it was her duty to find a way to return the smiles to the exhausted people. * : Bears deep scars in her heart from the destruction of her kingdom - Caim's younger sister and former princess of Caerleon. Caim and she are the only survivors after the kingdom was destroyed by those infected with the Red-Eye Disease and black dragon. She harbors unflinching albiet unrequited feelings toward her brother. As her brother became more and more distant, her love and desperation to be with him grew. She eventually meets a silver dragon that resembles Mikhail to chase after Caim. * : Gives in completely to his ambitions - He works as a Shinto priest for the Union. Although he is of a lower class, he aspires to become something greater and might even conspire to forcibly take the seat held by the High Priest. Perhaps he could use Caim to further develop this plot…… * : Always wants to be close to Furiae - The only person Inuart trusts explicitly after escaping from the destruction of Caerleon is the psychologically damaged Furiae. As they travel together, Inuart's stubborn personality becomes apparent when he refuses to listen to anyone besides her. *'The Black Dragon': Leads the dragons to achieve his own goals - A black dragon with immense power and charisma to summon a large group of dragons to do his bidding. In the manga Shi ni Itaru Aka, he attacks Caim's home kingdom of Caerleon and murders the king and queen. External Links * drakengard-3.com - Info & Translations Category:Novels Category:Novellas